All An Act
by IlanaNight
Summary: Crowley knows that in order for this plan to work, for the entire plot of Lilith's surrounding the Colt to succeed, he must pull an act that could cost him everything.


Crowley raised an eyebrow, confused at the woman holding a gun at his door. She handed to him, telling him only to pass it on to Lilith, and left without another word. Well, there was nothing wrong with simply bringing the gun to Lilith. The human had obviously put great effort into acquiring it for her.

So Crowley wrapped the ornate weapon up in a silk cloth, placed it in his briefcase, and prepared for a journey Down Below. Lilith would be in her chambers, he assumed. He snapped his fingers and appeared before an ornate door in Hell's innermost dungeons. Crowley raised a hand and knocked sharply once, twice, thrice, and a fourth and final time.

A soft giggle answered him, and a child's voice called from behind the door, "Crowley~? Is that _you? _You know you don't have to _knock, _silly. The door isn't locked." Crowley rolls his eyes and opens the door, walking in with a smirk and a nod of his head.

"I was just being polite, Lilith. These are your private rooms, after all." He walked over to the table where Lilith was seated, a crystal glass filled with red fluid before her. The blond haired vessel who couldn't have been older than eight gave him a toothy grin, white eyes sparkling with glee as she indicated the chair across from her.

"Here, sit down Crowley. Did you come to play a game with me?" She tilted her head hopefully as Crowley sat down, then her face fell as he shook his head. "Awwww, then why are you here if you don't wanna play?" She pouted and crossed her arms on the table.

Crowley placed the briefcase on the table, unlocking it and unwrapping the gun before holding it out to Lilith, "A human dropped by my house in an awful hurry. She told me to bring this to you. Any reason you needed it?"

Lilith's smile widened, showing pearly white teeth, "Ooooh, what a nice present for me~! I'm so glad you delivered it, Crowley, so I can give it right back to you! Saves me the trip of going to find you." She placed the gun back into the briefcase and slides it back over the table to Crowley.

"...What am I supposed to do with this...?" Crowley eyed the gun with confusion, "What _is _it, for that matter. Aside from the obvious fact of being a gun, that is."

"This, Crowley is the Colt. No, no, not just any Colt pistol, _the _Colt. Designed by Samuel Colt to kill _almost anything." _

Crowley's face remained confusedly impassive as he looked at the gun, "And I'm in need of it because...?"

Lilith giggled, rolling her eyes, "It's all part of my plan to bring back Daddy, silly! There are going to be boys looking far and wide for this once Daddy's around, and I won't be here to hand it to them myself, so that'll be _your _job. And you've gotta make them _believe _that you're sure it'll work on Daddy, but it won't."

"You're sure about that? This gun won't kill Lucifer?" Crowley looked skeptical, after all, hadn't this Colt person designed it to be able to kill _anything. _

"Of course not, silly! Daddy's the strongest creature on Earth! Besides, that gun can't kill _angels. _It only kills demons and creatures." Lilith nodded with a happy smile and then looked up, out of focus. "Well, time for me to change into something a little more...formal for my last party here. Say hi to Daddy for me, will you?"

"...Of course, Lilith. Have a good...whatever you're going to." Crowley got up, grabbing the briefcase and dusting off his suit jacket, and walked towards the door before feeling himself stopped. He turned on his heel to see Lilith standing right in front of him, a sad expression on her face.

With a frown, the young girl ran up the last couple of steps and hugged Crowley tightly, "Goodbye, Crowley. And... make sure you give Daddy a big hug for me, and tell him that I love him very much. If you don't, I'm gonna be very disappointed in you."

"I told you I would, Lili. And a good businessman never breaks his promises, especially not to those close to him." Crowley stroked a hand through her long, blonde locks before letting her go and stepping to open the door, waving goodbye to the young girl one last time.

It was quite some time before the Winchester boys and their angel appeared at his door, demanding the Colt be given to them. In that time, Crowley made sure to deliver Lilith's message to Lucifer, taking care to leave out any and all information regarding the gun. After all, he couldn't let any part of this plan fall through if he wanted the Winchesters to trust him.

And so, the boys had taken the Colt, aimed it between Lucifer's eyes, taken a shot, and failed to kill the Fallen angel. Crowley knew that, while this was the intended result, it would mean persecution for him. An act of the highest treason, giving them that gun had been. So, when the Loyalists came and burnt his house to the ground, taking special care to rip his tailor to pieces, Crowley was not surprised, nor terribly upset. But he acted the part, just as he always had.

Because, for the sake of gaining trust and setting doubt into the hearts of the Winchesters, Lucifer's most loyal, Lilith's former Second in Command, the new King of the Crossroads, became a hated traitor. And the Morningstar would never know of Crowley's great respect for him.


End file.
